shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Morgan D. Henry
|ocupation= |epithet= }} |jva= None |eva= |extra1 = |bounty= |devil fruit=| }} Vice-Admiral Morgan D. Henry (ユースタス・D・ジョン, Mōgan· D· Henrī), commonly referred to as Barbossa (Italian for "Red Beard"), is a . He is the father of Aisa and Akane Himegami, as well as the maternal uncle and godfather of Eustass D. Sid, the captain of the White Scarf Pirates. One of the most experienced and capable fighters within the ranks of the Marines, he was offered the rank of following the promotion of and the resignation of , a promotion he refused to accept. Appearance Henry is a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length reddish orange hair, which he used to keep slicked back, and some stubble normally present around his mouth and on his chin. His heavily muscular body was greatly injured and left permanently scarred following his battle with the Gloin. He received a number of scars on his chest, two of which are stitched and large and prominent to be easily noticed. The lower part of his torso is kept wrapped up in bandages, which also cross over his left shoulder, and part of his right forearm. He lost both his left arm and leg in a fight with , one of the . His lost limbs were replaced by with prosthetic limbs specially made for him, boasting powers akin to those of the . Because of his cybernetic replacements he can be classified as a . He is most often dressed in a dark, tattered cape over a simple black shirt that covers his bare chest, with a high collar and armored plates on the shoulders, held closed by a belt and usually covering his whole figure, and loose dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard with plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. At times he replaces his cape with the traditional Marines' military coat, though even this is draped over his shoulders like a cape. It has been stated by more than one observer that he bears a striking resemblance to the , though Henry himself has never made this connection and cannot think how the comparisons came into being. Gallery Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities As a Vice Admiral of the Marine Headquarters, Henry can command all lower ranking soldiers. A formidable fighter, he was the protegee of Vice-Admiral and was trained by the veteran marine from his early years in the Marines. Like Garp he is known for his legendary strength and also like his mentor he is primarily a hand-to-hand combatant. When Gloin, a powerful who was also a Marine , and Henry's immediate superior at the time, went rogue, Henry tracked him down and faced him in single combat and his feat of single-handedly killing the giant earned him the title of Giant Killer (大物食い, Ōmonogui). Within a year or so of this incident, while still just a , he faced off against the Yonko , and though he lost his left arm and leg in the fight, the fact that he survived the encounter is a testament to not only his great strength, but also his endurance and overall fighting aptitude. Garp later remarked that he had rushed into such an encounter much too soon and at that time he was not yet ready to face off against the big guns. Since that encounter he has pushed himself even further and has only grown stronger. It his belief that were he to face off against Kaido once more, he would probably be the one to come out on top. Though famous for his tremendous physical strength, he also possesses amazing reflexes and is very fast. His physical strength is so great that he once destroyed a fleet of pirate ships by launching one of their number into the midst of the others and setting of a large explosion that ultimately consumed them all. He is also highly dexterous and can move so fast that often it is almost impossible to track his movements. Years of combat and the training he received from Garp have enhanced his senses to such a level that he can anticipate his opponents' movements and use his speed to effectively counter most attacks before they reach him. He also has great endurance and possesses a high degree of resistance to pain as he was able to keep on fighting against Kaido even after he lost his left arm and even after loosing his leg he continued to fight though he was easily defeated due to his limited mobility. By his own acknowledgement he has never fallen sick in his life. Haki :Further information: As a Marine Vice-Admiral Henry is capable of using Haki and is one of the few known people able to use all three different types. During his brief visits to a young Eustass D. Sid, he was the one who taught the young man the basics of Haki. Haoshoku Haki He is able to use Haoshoku Haki, a type of Haki possessed by one in a million people. So great is his control over his Haoshoku Haki that he can target a specific person in a crowd and render him unconscious without affecting those around him or release a wide blast that leave thousands drooling on the ground. Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Cyborg After loosing an arm and a leg in his fight with Kaido, Henry was refitted with cybernetic replacements by Vegapunk. His prosthetics are made of the same metal used to build the , a metal that is even stronger than steel, and exceedingly durable. His left hand was fitted with the ability to fire laser beams based on 's , much like with the Pasifista. The beams are can cause a great amount of damage and can pierce through almost anything. The beams result in massive explosions and cause a tremendous amount of damage to both its targets and the environment alike. Category:Marine Category:Vice Admiral Category:Human Category:Male Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Martial Artist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Characters